


VID: Come as you are

by mithborien



Category: The Craft (1996)
Genre: Attempted Sexual Assault, Fanvids, Female Antagonist, Female Friendship, Gen, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 04:16:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18380777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mithborien/pseuds/mithborien
Summary: "We are the weirdos, mister." A Nancy character vid.





	VID: Come as you are

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GhostTownExit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostTownExit/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

>  **Music:** "Come as you are" by Masha (Nirvana cover)  
>  **Download:** After reveals
> 
> I hope you like the vid, GhostTownExit! I've always wanted to make a Craft focused vid but the one in my head was a more ensemble focused one. However, I am really glad for your prompt because it was a lot of fun and really interesting to make one that was focused on Nancy, the so-called antagonist, and to approach the text from her POV.


End file.
